ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Mephisto
Mephisto is a powerful Deviant turned Hell-Lord of his own pocket dimension in Tartarus. Although not as strong in the mortal plane as he is in his own dimension, it is nearly impossible to face Mephisto. To be as strong as in his dimension he has to collect human souls through a demonic pact or just claiming it as a friend. He also has a brother named Satan. Biography Early Life Mephisto '''was born jillions of centuries,thousands of decades and millions of years ago, in the time where the Celestials arrived on Earth to alter the biology of its inhabitants to create a new race of godlike beings. Instead of being altered into an Eternal, Mephisto was genetically mutated into one of the first Deviants by the Celestials. A number of Deviants would end up referring to themselves as "Demonic" because of their monstrous appearances, with Mephisto among them leading him to eventually being called the "Devil". Like most of his fellow Deviants, Mephisto often came into conflict with the Eternals, fighting them for a long span of centuries and all the while proving himself to be one of the most powerful of his kind. Rise of the Devil After a long span of time ranging between centuries to thousands of years, Mephisto like many other Deviants, chose to venture out and claim a realm for himself. Mephisto eventually ventured to one of the plains of reality in which dead souls arrive after their lives end. Using his vast power given to him by the Celestials, Mephisto claimed this realm as his own, molding it into the modern interpretation of Hell. In this realm, Mephisto would be able to enhance his power via souls that he would imprison and bend to his will. He managed to take his power even further by tapping into the vast magics of the Multiverse, and forging a new form of magic that he would coin "demonic" magic. As the ruler of his own domain, Mephisto extended his power onto lesser beings who would become lower class "Demons" who maintain order within Mephisto's realm as per his will. Mephisto is continually seeking to add more souls of sentient beings to his realm by inducing living sentient beings to submit their wills to his. While Mephisto has often gone after souls within the solar system, he has often sought to collect alien souls who come into the galaxy as well. Wanting to protect his standing as an eternal mystical force of death, Mephisto placed himself as the "Devil" mankind portrayed him as, fueling fear for those whom feared his wrath. Powers and Abilities Mephisto is a Class Two Demon, and possesses vast supernatural power, which is apparently inherent within him. He is energized by sources of evil in the human world. * '''Superhuman Strength: Mephisto possesses some degree of superhuman strength. He is capable of using his magical powers to augment his strength, enabling him to lift well in excess of 100 tons. * Superhuman Speed: Mephisto is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: The various mystical energies flowing through Mephisto's body augments his musculature so that it generates virtually no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, Mephisto possesses almost limitless superhuman stamina. * Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Mephisto's body, while similar in appearance to a human's, are considerably tougher and more resistant to injury than the tissues of a human being. Mephisto's body is virtually invulnerable to conventional injury. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, high caliber bullets, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his superhuman durability, it is possible to injure Mephisto. However, his unique physiology and mystical energies enable him to rapidly recover from almost any form of injury. He is capable of regenerating almost any damaged or destroyed tissue, even missing limbs. * Immortality: As a demon, Mephisto is functionally immortal. He is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Mephisto is also beyond the need of food, water, or oxygen. * Magical Manipulation: He can use this magical energy for various effects, among which are the augmentation of his own physical strength, levitation, teleportation, the projection of mystical energy as force blasts, invisibility, matter manipulation, image projection, size transformation of his body or other objects or beings, the creation of temporary inter-dimensional apertures, and so on and he has every power and he can alter reality ** Pyrokinesis: Mephisto can generate mystical blasts to defeat his enemies and control hellfirev ** Ensnare Astral Bodies: Mephisto also possesses certain powers enabling him to capture and detain the astral bodies (sheaths of the soul) of recently deceased human beings. Mephisto does not have jurisdiction over all the souls of humanity's recently deceased. It is not yet known what the prerequisite conditions are for him to be able to manipulate a human soul, nor are the precise means by which he accomplishes the feat known. Apparently these conditions require that the human being in question willingly agree to submit to Mephisto's will. It is not known how a human being may free himself from bondage to Mephisto (although Johnny Blaze apparently did), nor whether Mephisto will forever retain control of the souls he has obtained. Nor is it known whether or not Mephisto "feeds" on the psychic energies of such souls as other demons do. ** Dimensional Entrapment: Apparently Mephisto can entrap a living human being within his realm through sheer physical force, even if the person did not submit his or her will to him. The woman named Topaz was thus entrapped until her recent escape. ** Netherworld Dimensional Power Tap: Among the demons of various extra-dimensional netherworlds adjacent to Earth, Mephisto has few rivals in terms of personal power and scope of influence. Although Satannish has stalemated him in battle. Mephisto's power seems to be connected to his extra-dimensional domain and diminishes over time spent away from it. Therefore, he usually sends demonic agents to do his bidding. ** Reality Manipulation: Mephisto can bend time and space without having to blink. ** Shapeshifting: Mephisto is more a force than a being per se, but he can take any form that he wants. His "normal" appearance is that of male, red skinned humanoid with vampiric aspect and attire. However, Mephisto can appear in any form imaginable, having turning himself into animals, humans of any gender, or more commonly into other demoniac forms, ranging from a stereotypical image of Satan to a giant reptilian monster. During his confrontation with Doctor Doom and Doctor Strange, Mephisto briefly turned into a inconceivable incarnation of evil with numerous misshapen images within him. ** Transmutation: Mephisto can enlarge himself to intimidate and can easily defeat his enemies. Category:Villains Category:Hell-Lords Category:Deviants Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Sorcerers Category:The Cabal Category:Satan Category:Characters